monster_legends_competitivefandomcom-20200215-history
List of Monsters by Alphabetical Order
Here on this page, every monster is sorted alphabetically, so it is easier to find monsters. For more stuff go to: Links to pages that are kinda useless but overall interesting A''' *Ahran *Akhenotep *Al Canine *Alces' Bodyguard *Alces' Pet *Alex Bone *Alpha Cliviast *Amphidator *Annihilator R2 *Anton Acorne *Ape-X *Arcade *Arch Knight *Atlas *Atum's Bodyguard *Atum's Pet *Avaritia *Azuriel '''B *Baba Yaga *Balor *Baltasar *Bandses *Barbatos *Baron Traitor *Basthet *Belbreath *Beledig *Bella Baal *Blob *Blockheart *Bo Tai *Borjork *Bright *Brontes *Brynhilda *Burotgor C''' *C.Y.M.O. *Caillech *Cain *Captain Copperbeard *Carlo Canbino *Cavenfish *Chill Bill *Chocolove *Clipeum *Clivia *Cloud *Commander Alvid *Copycat *Count Vlad *Countess Flawless *Crissandre *Cryotan *Cupid *Cyan Nathura '''D *D.A.D. Unit *Darkzgul *Darmith's Bodyguard *Darmith's Pet *Darude *Deadwolf *Demise *Devastator *Discobolus *Draghar *Dr. Hazard *Dr. Marihelson *Dr. Viktor *Dracontium *Drakor *Draza *Drekk *Dungeon Master *Dunn Ra *Dusk Aura E''' *Eeltron *Eggeater *Eisul *El Dino Volador *Enypiast *Erebus *Exo Skeel '''F *Famperium *Fampira *Faraday the Discharguer *Faraday the Electrolyzer *Faraday the Obscure *Fatid *Faugnar *Fenrir *Fightreer *Firael *Firca *Firelequin *Firus *Firyna *Flamerion *Flirty *Francine Frank *Frosilka *Frostbite *Frostwrath *Furrius Robin G''' *GaiaNova *Gakora *Galante *Galante Jr. *Gangsterosaurus *Gelotron *General Alces *General Atum *General Darmith *General Holter *General Ingvar *General Nishant *General Shannara *General Thetys *General Uria *Glitch *Globrush *Goldfield *Goran *Gorg *Granuy *Greedy Dragon *Gregorz of Lyria *Gretchen *Griffin *Grumpex *Guava Juice *Gullin '''H *H2O Delirious *Hackster *Harusami *Hasai *Hayman *Helgudin *Hercule *Himass *Hiroim The Tenacious *Hirondeleor *Hobkin *Holter's Bodyguard *Holter's Pet *Hoodini *Hookuai *Hydratila the Boltcaster *Hydratila the Icebringer *Hydratila the Riftmaker *Hydrok the Forgotten I''' *Igneus *Igursus *Ihtiander *IMigbo *Incognita *Ingenica *Ingvar's Bodyguard *Ingvar's Pet *Inquisitor Fulmen *Itzanami *Ixofex '''J *Jabaline *Jakugan *Jasastur K''' *Kaih the Eradicator *Kassia *Keithor *Kihaku *Killeraptor *King Daeron *Kiridar *Klectus *Koralle Brutalis *Kozorg *Krampus *Krugbo *Kulkan '''L *Lady Solaris *Lagerchaun *Laomu *Lau Lau *Layth *Learnean *Legion *Leviana *Lighterium *Lilysha *Little Red Furry Cap *Living Forest *Llum the Iron Leader *Llum the Light of Freedom *Llum the Magical Matriarch *Lord Mammoth *Lord Mindson *Lord Moltus *Lord of Atlantis *Lostyghost *Lotan *Lucifire the Helltaser *Lucifire the Hopefreezer *Lucifire the Lifemelter *Lui Calibre *Lumoona *Lux Aura M *M-2 WYVERN *Madam Fusion *Makugan *Malair *Marquis De Flambe *Master Skeel *Mechamancer *Megaosteum *Megapolaris *Mephisto *Mercurius *Metalhëad *Metalisha *Minotaurus *Mirak *Mishka *ML-1 YAMATO *MMOnster *Mommy *Monky *Monster Clutch *Monster D.Vice *Montauk Creature *Mountezuma *Mr. Flaky *Mr. Scratch *Muerte McBlood *Mystery N *Nabuline *Nadiel the Deforestator *Nadiel the Flooder *Nadiel the Pyromancer *Narok *Nebotus *Nemestrinus *Neobuki *Nexor Cox *Nidaria *Nishant's Bodyguard *Nishant's Pet *Nitroblaster *Noctum *Nox the Condemned O *O'Reilly *Obsidiane *Octex *Oghma *Oikawa *Olafur *Olnir *Osteoclast *Osur the Brave *Ouros P *Pa'Lhax *Panda Claus *Passion *Patient Cyber *Patrion *Petro Loa *Pierceid *Pigredo *Pinky Flash *Pixelion *Plymouth *Polaris Sea *Positron *Predagelum *Prince Charmless *Privateer Morgan *Psilotus Q *Qin *Qinling *Queen Luthien *Quixote R *R.O.F.L. *Ra'Zhul *Rabbish *Rabies *Rabooka *Raccorn *Rador *Ragnael *Ralbog *Remiel *Reptie *Roastie *Rocigon *Rockantium *Roxen Cox S *Saika *Samael the Disease Spreader *Samael the Fever Scatterer *Samael the Plague Carrier *Sarah *Saulot *Scaraborg *Scarr the Outcast *Scrap Warrior *Scryb *Sergeant Hull Head *Shademoon *Shakti *Shallinar *Shannara's Bodyguard *Shannara's Pet *Shork *Shí Hóu *Silverleaf *Singularis *Sir Automatronicus *Sir Slumberly *Skull Rivera *Son-Cookie *Soul Hugger *Sparking Mantis *Sphyrnus *Stake *Sting Westclaw *Stinger S1 *Storm Beard *Sunblast *Super Dan *Super Tomato *Sylvannis T * Taiga *Talany *Talika *Talos the Automaton *Talos the Forgotten Artifact *Talos the Island Protector *Tankerion *Tempest *Tephra *Terroriser *Tesaday *Teskita *The Baroness *The Firestorm *The Inheritor *The Judgement *The Keeper *The Prisoner *The Ringer *The Sentinel *The Undertaker *The Warrior *Thetys' Bodyguard *Thetys' Pet *Thorder *Thundhare *Thyra *Tijen *Timerion *Toshiro *Totem *Toy Master *Treetopog *Trilops *Tryon *Tulekahju *Tyros U * Ukuduma *Ultrabot *Uria's Bodyguard *Uria's Pet *Uriel *Uru *Uther The Valiant V * Vadamagma *Valgar the Pure *Vanitus *Vano$$ *Vanoss *Varuna *Violet *Viperhotep *Virtue *Vodyanoy *VoltaiK *Volthar *Voytek W *Wangzhou *Warmaster Babari *Warmaster Barbael *Warmaster Elvira *Warmaster Gortak *Warmaster Necromancer *Warmaster Ragnarok *Warmaster Remntar *Warmaster Sherezar *Warmaster Thalassa *Warmaster Zahra *Warspellz *Warthak the Mountainsplitter *Warthak the Skullcrusher *Warthak the Sunbringer *Wasper *Watinhart *White Pandalf *White Walker *Wildcat *Will "Razor Face" *Wolfgang *Worker Hulk *Wyrmlad X *Xiron the Emerald *Xiron the Quartz *Xiron the Ruby Y *Yamada *Yilitre *Yimburbur *Yndra *Yntec Z *Zameleon *Zeighar *Zimnyaya *Zizania *Zorgon *Zyla the Faithful Category:Content